Lynn Database
Lynn Wynn Database was born in 1580 D1. Her mother was Jay Markahl and her father was Roy, a Construct of The Database. This made her part database although she did not know it. In the beginning of her life, she did not know her father was a Database Construct. Her main fault was that she was very impulsive. When she was 4, in 1584 D1, her mother, Jay died, and Roy was gone, so she was left in the care of her mother's best friend's husband, David Matey. She became good friends with Ariella Matey, even though she was two years older than Ariella. Lynn found out that Zev was hiding a book from her so she arrested him, and eventually everyone but Rose read the book. It was by Bey Markahl, chronicling the adventures of himself, Jay, Rach Marklin, and Zo Marzoolin. Zev started collecting The Obsidian Statues and the Gems to try and kill The Demon God. When he succeeded in getting almost all of the statues and gems, the Demon God stole all of them. Lynn learned Database Powers. She also ordered The Royal Wynn Dojo from the Database, which arrived, but Rose Markahl, Zev's twin sister, took it. Lynn burnt the first one down and ordered another one, which she recieved. A demon attacked Zev, Rose, Lynn, and Ariella but they luckily did not get killed, only injured. Zev was injured the most and when in the hospital Lynn came up with a plan to defeat the Demon God. They knew that the Obsidian Statues and the Gems were hidden in The Pit of the Demon God, except for the Emerald, which Ariella had. They also knew that the pit was under the City Hall. They had learned earlier that Bey Schwartzzenhager was in The Desert Tribe, although they knew he had been killed by Jay. Lynn thought that he could only be alive if the Demon God had saved him and he had joined with him. Lynn and Ariella sent a text to Bey telling him Zev was detained in the hospital, vulnerable and defensless. Lynn teleported to the pit with her database powers and Ariella used a Demon Taxi Ticket to get there. When they entered, they encoutered nothing but a stone guardian that did not move to attack them. They found the Obsidian Statues in a circle around The Ruby and the Amythest. Ariella gave Lynn the Emerald which she put in the middle of the circle. Ariella ran away as the Demon God appeared, in the form of Bey Schwartzzenhager. Lynn tried summoning lava to burn him and give the spell enough time to work without the Demon God crashing it, but it only made him stronger so she quickly dowsed with water, causing the Demon God to slip under. She then made thick ice freeze over top of it. The spell worked and killed the Demon God. But sadly, as Lynn and Ariella knew, it killed all the Gods but they still had needed to do it. Otherwise, the Demon God would have taken over, and if the Gods had been killed first, everything they made (i.e. the Universe) would be destroyed. A portal opened in the wall of the pit. Ariella came back and they both jumped through the portal and appeared in the hospital. They explained what had happened to Zev and Rose and quickly jumped through a new portal that had opened. They then appeared in The Second Dimension. Lynn, Zev, Ariella, and Rose appeared in a forest. They were greeted by a scout of The Forest Tribe. Once at the Forest Tribe, the friendly scout gave them apartments. (Ariella and Lynn shared and Zev and Rose shared.) Rose became a huntress, since she was the only one with the right build for it. Zev had an idea to create a casino called Delta Casino. To be mean to Zev, Lynn purchased and planned the casino, calling it Lynn's Casino. She became Manager and Ariella was her Assistant Manager. Zev was angry that his idea was stolen, so Lynn tried to placate him by hiring him as a bouncer. He still was angry, so she hired him as another Assistant Manager. Lynn and Ariella decided to go on a tour with their new band Dream, named after their mothers' band. Lynn agreed that while they were on tour (if Zev booked/advertised it) Zev would become General Manager until they got back.